Las Reliquias de los Astrales
by parca333
Summary: Una serie de objetos sagrados han sido activados y corrompidos, dispersos en toda Equestria y el mundo. Dependerá de Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas encontrarlos y purificarlos antes de que inocentes y seres ambiciosos los encuentren.
1. Chapter 1

Las reliquias de los astrales.

Capítulo 1. Activación.

En una dimensión muy alejada de todo, una dimensión bacía con únicamente oscuridad con trozos de planetas esparcidos por todas partes se ubicaba un único planeta completo e ileso entre toda esa dimensión devastada, un planeta negro con una espesa atmosfera y envenenada y una gravedad muy fuerte. En él se encontraba una mujer, con un largo vestido negro que resaltaba su delicada y bella figura, de un largo y sedoso cabello negro y unos brillantes ojos dorados.

-El tiempo vuela, pensar que ya han pasado milenios desde su derrota, y ahora siento el gran poder que se manifestara en él, jeje me siento excitada con la sola idea, quizás incluso llegó a superar el poder de mi reencarnación- dice la mujer y una mueca de felicidad se marca en su cara.

-¿Cuándo despertara?- pregunta una joven mujer rubia con una armadura negra y una capa como vestimenta y también ojos dorados.

-en algunos años despertara, pero le tomara al menos 15 años en recobrar sus poderes y poder hacer frente ante sus oponentes en al dimensión donde se encuentra, ahora que lo pienso mejor, quizás eso sea un gran problema, él tiene oponentes muy fuertes, y cuando despierte no será lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlos, necesitara tiempo- dice la mujer de cabello negro, mientras hacía brillar su mano y creaba un portal que le mostraba un collar negro desgastado en un templo derrumbado y enterrado en una montaña. – sé que sabrá esconderse hasta que recupere la mayor parte de sus poderes pero… es posible que Sgarock note alguna de las señales y termine con todo antes de tiempo y odio cuando eso pasa- dice con fastidio.

-¿me enviaras a matarlo?- pregunta la joven rubia.

-No… no vale la pena, él no se te compara en nada pese a ser hermanos, será más divertido ver como él lo derrota, pero para eso, tendremos que darle más tiempo- dice la mujer de cabellera negra.

-¿Qué se le ocurre mi señora? con ese escudo usted no puede ir para allá- dice la mujer rubia.

-necesita una distracción, eso es evidente- dice la mujer de pelo negro.

-¿distracción?… ¿acaso piensas usar a los hermanos de sangre?- dice la joven rubia.

-no, tengo algo mejor en mente, hace milenio robamos los tesoros de los astrales, pero una de nuestras caravanas fue destruida y muchos de esos tesoros se esparcieron en muchas de las dimensiones del sector, más sin embargo estaban desactivados para su transporte, pudieron pasar desapercibidos como simples tesoros, creo que es hora de activarlos- dice la mujer de pelo negro y sus manos se prende en una capa de energía roja, ella hace aparecer una serie de portales que le mostraba cientos de planetas, entornos y dimensiones.

-POR LOS PODERES DE LOS TRES HERMANOS QUE RESIDEN EN MÍ, LAS TINIEBLAS Y LA OSCURIDAD ETERNA, OBJETOS DEL PASADO YO LOS ACTIVO AHORA- dice la mujer con un tono de vos que daba eco (como la voz real de canterlot) todo retumbo en ese planeta y en los portales que la rodeaban se mostraba a docenas de objetos despedir un brillo rojizo y en eso una onda expansiva brota de ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo?- pregunta la joven rubia.

-jeje, esos objetos sagrados de seguro mantendrán ocupado a Sgarock por una década o dos- dice la mujer con malicia.

Mientras tanto una de las tantas dimensiones donde se activaron los objetos sagrados, se encontraba Trixie en una granja de rocas, desde su último fracaso solo en este sitio pudo obtener trabajo y un techo donde quedarse.

Ella ha pasado los últimos meses aquí intentando rehabilitarse y dar un cambio beneficioso a su vida, y aunque aún tenía un poco de esa poni presumida y creída, ha aprendido a ser un poco más humilde y trabajadora.

-Me siento como una prisionera con este trabajo, pero al menos los señores Pie son buena gente- dice Trixie mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente, y continua con su trabajo de hacer rocas grandes en rocas pequeñas con un martillo. Luego de un par de horas el sol empieza a ocultarse y Trixie ya estaba más que agotada.

-¿Cómo vas con las rocas?- dice el señor Pie quien va llegando a revisar cómo iba Trixie.

-bien… ya solo me faltan un par de rocas y esa roca grande de por halla- dice Trixie entre jadeos mientras señalaba una roca del tamaño de una casa.

-termina con eso y ben a cenar- dice el señor Pie con amabilidad.

-si- dice Trixie y da un suspiro, el señor Pie se retira y Trixie continua con su trabajo, no le tomo mucho terminar con las rocas más pequeñas, pero la más grande no pudo ni hacerle un rasguño, era muy dura y resistente.

-¿Cómo rayos se supone que terminare con esto?- dice Trixie ya algo irritada y molesta, ya quería terminar con esto para ir a cenar y descansar.

Trixie corre hasta un granero y toma un gigantesco martillo con el cual intenta despedazar la piedra, pero era inútil esta era demasiado resistentes.

-¡AAAAAA YAAAAAAA!- grita Trixie y corre hasta la casa y entra a su cuarto donde aún tenía algunos de los fuegos artificiales que ella solía usar para sus espectáculos, y regresa hasta la piedra y la rodea con docenas de cohetes y se esconde detrás de un montículo de rocas pequeñas

-haber si con esto- dice Trixie dando una leve risa macabra y prende la mecha. Los fuegos artificiales explotan una serie de luces iluminan todo y el cielo es iluminado por colores de todo tipo producto de los cohetes de Trixie. Ella sale a dar un vistazo una vez que todo cesa, en el sitio de la roca había un gran cráter, Trixie se asoma sobre de este y lo que be la deja perpleja, era la roca intacta.

-¡no puede ser!- dice Trixie y se deja caer en señal de derrota y rendición.

De repente un temblor se siente, trixie se asoma al cráter y lo que ve es la roca despidiendo un potente brillo rojizo, y empieza a temblar.

-¡hay no creo que va a…!- dice Trixie y sale corriendo para ocultarse de nuevo detrás del montículo de piedras, unos segundos después se da una fuerte explosión, una vez que todo cesa nuevamente sale de su escondite y sale a revisar, lo primero que nota es que la gigantesca roca había desaparecido y en su lugar solo había cientos de rocas del tamaño de una canica, pero pronto algo llama su atención, Trixie se acerca más y entra al cráter, dentro encuentra un báculo blanco con decoraciones doradas y marcas pequeñas del tipo runas antiguas.

-¿Qué es esto?- se pregunta trixie mientras levanta el báculo y en eso este empieza a despedir una energía roja muy potente y este cubre a Trixie.

-¿porque estás aquí? mírate Trixie tu mereces más que esto ¡solo mírate! Una granjera de rocas por favor, tú tienes el potencial para ser mucho mejor que esto, mejor que cualquiera, mejor que… Twilight Sparkle- empieza a escuchar en su cabeza.

-¡No! Twilight es mi amiga- dice Trixie.

-¿tu amiga? Je, sí "que amiga" solo mírate ¡mira donde estas! ¡¿Es así como quieres vivir el resto de tu mísera y corta vida?! Tu mereces más que esto, y lo sabes, y con migo en tu poder te aseguro que serás la unicornio más poderosa de todas ¡NO! ¡ES MÁS SERÁS EL SER MÁS PODEROSO DE ESTA TIERRA, MÁS QUE LAS PRINCESAS, MÁS QUE DISCORD, MÁS QUE TWILIGHT SPARKLE Y SUS AMIGAS- dice la voz.

-si… tienes razón, ¡yo merezco más que esto! ¡Porque yo soy LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!- dice con una risa macabra y una tormenta de relámpagos se manifiesta sobre la granja de rocas de los pie.

¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Qué plantes tendrá? ¿Qué poderes encierra ese báculo? Y ¿qué destino le espera a Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas? Todo eso y más en las reliquias de los astrales.


	2. Chapter 2

Las reliquias de los astrales.

Capítulo 2. Fiesta sorpresa.

En Ponyville, las princesas de la armonía se encontraban en su castillo decorándolo para una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa.

-¡Fluttershy! ¡Apresúrate con esas serpentinas que aquí me hacen falta!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-lo… lo siento allá voy- dice Fluttershy con timidez mientras volaba hacia Rainbow Dash.

- Vamos chicas que esto tiene que quedar perfecto antes de que lleguen- dice Rarity mientras ordenaba cuidadosa y delicadamente una mesa con bocadillos.

-¡abran paso que aquí viene el pastel!- dice Appel Jack mientras arrastraba consigo una carretilla donde tenía un pastel de cuatro niveles.

-Wow, esta vez sí que se esmeraron- dice Rainbow Dash asombrada y empieza a brotarle baba de la boca.

-gracias, Appel bloom y la abuela Smith me ayudaron a hacerlo- dice Apel Jack.

-¡Si se ve muy bien ese pastel!- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué pinkie no está ayudando?- dice Rainbow dash.

-porque si ella estuviera aquí ya se abría comido el pastel de Appel Jack- dice Rarity.

-Además ella es quien está distrayendo a Twilight- dice Appel Jack.

-como la compadezco- dice Rainbow Dash.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Ponyville, se encontraba pinkie pie y Twilight dirigiéndose al castillo de las 2 hermanas nobles.

-no entiendo por qué quieres ir al castillo de las 2 hermanas- dice Twilight algo extrañada.

-Quiero que mires algo- dice Pinkie saltando alegremente mientras entraba en el bosque.

-Pinkie, me ocultas algo verdad- dice Twilight muy seria.

-ok doki tu ganas, era una sorpresa pero… la razón por que quiero ir al castillo es porque… el otro día encontré un pasaje que llevaba a una pequeña biblioteca secreta y pensé que te gustaría- dice Pinkie pie.

-¡¿Qué DIJISTEEEEE?!- dice Twilight muy emocionada y se adelanta.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!- dice Twilight algo impaciente.

-te dije que te gustaría- dice pinkie mientras seguía saltando hacia ella.

Ambas yeguas se dirigen hacia el castillo, Twilight se notaba muy emocionada e impaciente por llegar mientras que pinkie saltava alegremente por el sendero.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de las princesas de la armonía.

-¿y a donde dijo Pinkie que la iba a llevar para distraerla?- dice Appel Jack mientras acomodaba los platos junto a Rarity.

-no lo sé- dice Rainbow Dash mientras se sirve un poco de ponche de frutas.

-a mí me dijo que la llevaría al castillo de las 2 hermanas- dice Fluttershy.

-¡QUE! ¡TAN LEJOS!- dice Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy se oculta detrás de Appel Jack por el tono de vos de Rainbow.

-eso… eso es lo que ella me dijo- dice Fluttershy con timidez detrás de Appel Jack.

-tranquila Rainbow, de todos modos aun no terminamos y Shining y Cadance no han llegado para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Twilight, recuerda que ellos llegaran en una carreta voladora y eso implica que ella tenía que estar lo suficientemente lejos para que ella no los vea llegar- dice Appel Jack.

-¡se tardaran horas!- dice Rainbow Dash con fastidio.

-no digas eso, Pinkie prometió traerla a tiempo para la fiesta- dice Rarity.

-si, por eso no te preocupes y mejor ayúdame a ir por los barriles de cidra- dice Appel Jack.

-ah… no puedo hacerlo Spike- dice Rainbow Dash.

-él está afuera esperando a Shining y Cadance, casi es la hora de que llegen- dice Appel Jack.

-está bien vamos por esa deliciosa cidra- dice Rainbow Dash.

-pero no te dejare servirte nada hasta que la fiesta comience- dice Appel Jack.

-¿Por qué no? Si yo te voy a ayudar con los barriles- dice Appel Jack.

-uf… ya me canse, el próximo año mejor dejamos que Pinkie se encargue de la decoración, ella es mejor en estas cosas- dice Rarity exhausta.

-sí, con su cañón de fiesta hace parecer todo esto más sencillo- dice Fluttershy.

Mientras tanto en la entrada al castillo de las 2 hermanas nobles.

-¡muy bien Pinkie guíame a esos libros!- dice Twilight algo impaciente y desesperada.

-claro Twilight, pero… ¿es baba lo que te sale de la boca?- pregunta Pinkie pie.

-em… no- dice Twilight y se limpia la boca.

-Oki doki solo preguntaba- dice Pinkie muy alegre y entra al castillo.

-¡Pinkie espérame!- grita Twilight y entra corriendo al castillo.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo de las princesas de la armonía, la carreta que traía consigo a Shining y a su esposa Cadance llega.

-por fin… por un instante creí que no vendría como paso el año pasado- piensa Spike mientras los ve aterrizar.

-hola Spike- dicen Shining y Cadance al verlo.

-¡qué bueno que vinieron! Por un instante creí que no vendrías- dice Spike.

-jeje, por qué piensas eso, nunca faltaría a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermanita- dice Shining.

-bueno… el año pasado no asististe- dice Spike muy serio.

-ah… bueno… es que- dice Shining algo nervioso.

-supongo que es mi culpa, estábamos con los planes de la boda que se nos paso, y lo siento- dice Cadance.

-no se disculpe, lo bueno es que este año están aquí- dice Spike.

-¿y dónde está la cumpleañera?- pregunta Shining.

-oh, ella esta con pinkie, pero no se preocupen en cualquier momento ella estará de vuelta, se asombrara y alegrara mucho de verlos- dice Spike.

-bueno, si es una sorpresa nuestra visita, jeje, creo que lo mejor es que entremos y escondamos la carreta para que ella no nos vea ¿no crees Spike?- dice Cadance.

-supongo que tienes razón- dice Spike y todos entran al castillo mientras que los guardias que acompañaban a Shining y Cadance se encargaban de ocultar la carreta, pero en eso se percatan que a lo lejos se distinguían una serie de nubes de tormenta.

-parece que una tormenta se manifestara pronto en el bosque- dice Cadance.

-sí, eso parece, no creo que llegue hasta con nosotros cariño, ven vamos a esperar a Twilight adentro- dice Shining.

Mientras tanto en el castillo de las 2 hermanas, Twilight se la paso la siguiente hora siguiendo a pinkie pie por todo el castillo, cuando se dio cuenta, ya le habían dado la vuelta a todo el castillo al menos 5 veces.

-Pinkie… ya vasta, que es lo que pretendes- dice Twilight entre jadeos.

-¿que ya te cansaste?- dice Pinkie pie quien aparece detrás de ella dándole un susto de muerte a Twilight, la cual da un fuerte grito.

-¡Pinkie! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!- dice Twilight algo irritada.

-okidoki- dice Pinkie pie muy alegre.

-ahora Pinkie… ¡POR QUÉ ME HAS ESTADO TRAYENDO EN CÍRCULOS!- dice Twilight algo irritada.

-perdona Twilight pero es que se me olvido donde estaba el pasadizo secreto- dice Pinkie encogida en hombros y haciendo una cara de perrito regañado.

-okey pinkie lo siento, bueno si no lo recuerdas entonces volvamos a regresar, ya se hace tarde, cuando lo recuerdes volveremos okey- dice Twilight con un tono de voz más suave y tranquilo.

-oki doki… pero creo que ya recordé donde estaba ese pasadizo- dice Pinkie Pie muy activa como siempre.

-¡Enserio! ¡Donde!- dice Twilight muy emocionada de momento. Pinkie pie le sonríe y presiona un interruptor oculto en el suelo, de repente se abre un pasadizo tipo tobogán por el cual cae Twilight, esta da un fuerte grito mientras caía por el tobogán, al poco tiempo también cae Pinkie Pie y de igual manera da un grito pero este era de alegría y diversión.

Twilight cae de cara al suelo, esta intenta levantarse pero al poco tiempo cae encima de ella Pinkie Pie.

-¿Twilight? ¿Dónde te metiste?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-aquí abajo- dice Twilight con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

-oh… ¡Hola Twilight!- dice Pinkie pie muy sonriente.

-Pinkie- dice Twilight con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

-¡SI!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-podrías quitarte de encima por favor- dice Twilight con un tono de voz inexpresivo.

-¡claro!- dice Pinkie quitándose de encima- ¡para qué son las amigas!- y le ayuda a levantarse.

-em gracias- dice Twilight y mira al frente, había una serie de artefactos antiguos y hasta el fondo un librero de gran tamaño con varios libros antiguos.

-¡oh Pinkie gracias!- dice Twilight muy agradecida.

-¡sabía que te gustaría!- dice Pinkie. Twilight se dirige a los libros y los empieza a hojear uno por uno, ella se sentía como una potrilla en una dulcería.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot.

Celestia se encontraba firmando algunos documentos en su trono cuando…

-¡princesa!- dice un guardia quien va llegando muy exaltado y alarmado.

-si ¿qué pasa?- dice Celestia.

-¡en la sala de los tesoros…!- dice el guardia aun asustado.

-si ¿dígame que pasa?- dice Celestia ya algo preocupada.

-¡en la sala de las reliquias antiguas algo se… se… noqueo a todos mis compañeros que se le acercaron!- dice el guardia asustado.

-¡¿qué cosa... a que se refiere?!- dice Celestia.

-a un espejo pequeño que se encontraba en una mesa, este de repente empezó a despedir un brillo rojizo y está noqueando a todos los que se le acercan!- dice el guardia aun asustado.

-Lléveme a él- dice Celestia con un tono firme, aunque en su mente sentía preocupación y confusión por lo que podría ser ese espejo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo abandonado de las 2 hermanas.

Twilight se encontraba leyendo y revisando un libro tras otro, mientras pinkie solo la observaba algo impaciente, de la nada saca un reloj de bolsillo y mira la hora.

-bien… ya es hora de volver- dice pinkie con un tono un tanto serio, estaba algo fastidiada por solo ver a Twilight leer.

-¡qué, pero si acabamos de llegar!- dice Twilight cual potrilla.

-se hace tarde- dice Pinkie muy seria, cosa que inquieto y extraño un poco a Twilight, pero la verdad es que ya casi era la hora que pinkie había acordado con las demás para regresar para la fiesta sorpresa.

-em… okei- dice Twilight muy extrañada.

Ya estaban por subir las escaleras del fondo para salir del pasadizo secreto cuando algo llama la atención de Pinkie Pie.

-¿Qué es eso?- dice Pinkie mientras se alejaba de Twilight.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Pinkie?...- dice Twilight y la sigue.

-wow… recuerdo esta cosa, la había visto anteriormente la vez pasada que vine, pero… no brillaba- dice pinkie mientras mira hacia arriba un objeto que se encontraba colgado, a primera vista parecería un escudo antiguo, pero viéndolo mejor era un plato muy grande de plata, este despedía de si un potente y siniestro brillo rojizo.

Pinkie sentía la necesidad de tocarlo, ella toma una silla y la coloca para subirse en ella y tomar el plato de plata, una vez más cerca noto que este tenía algunas inscripciones de oro tipo runas. Pinkie estaba por tocarlo pero a pocos centímetros de hacerlo es empujada por Twilight quien al ver el brillo siniestro del objeto presintió que no se trataba de algo bueno.

-será mejor que regresemos- dice Twilight algo temerosa.

-okidokiloki- dice Pinkie, ella aún no se había percatado de lo peligroso que esto podría significar.

Twilight y Pinkie Pie estaban saliendo del castillo y en eso se percatan que una fuerte tormenta eléctrica se manifestó sobre el castillo de las 2 hermanas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- dice Twilight algo exaltada, un relámpago es disparado cerca de ellas, Pinkie Pie da un grito y se aferra fuertemente a Twilight asfixiándola.

-Pinkie… no, me estas apretando muy fuerte- dice Twilight con dificultad.

-valla, valla, estaba por dirigirme a tu casa, pero creo que me has facilitado las cosas- se empieza a escuchar.

-¡reconozco esa voz… ¿podrá ser?!- pensaba Twilight y antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo frente a ella aparece una unicornio azul claro, era Trixie.


	3. Chapter 3

Las reliquias de los astrales.

Capítulo 3. Tormenta.

-¡Trixie ¿Qué haces aquí?...!– dice Twilight y en eso nota el báculo que ella cargaba, viendo como este despedía un brillo rojo muy siniestro que el recordó al del plato de plata que encontró en el castillo abandonado. – ¡Trixie… de… ¿de dónde sacaste eso…?! ¡Suéltalo! -

-esto llego a mí- dice Trixie y dando solo un ligero movimiento del báculo provoca una fuerte ventisca, el báculo empieza a despedir un potente brillo rojizo, y una tormenta aun más fuerte se manifiesta sobre el castillo.

-¡TRIXIE… BASTA, LO VAS A DERRUMBAR TODO!- grita Twilight.

-Esa es la idea- dice Trixie, Twilight mira a Trixie a los ojos y nota un resplandor dorado brotar de estos – PREPÁRATE A MORIR- dice ella y dispara un poderoso relámpago contra Twilight y Pinkie, ellas apenas logran evadirlo, pero se provoca una fuerte explosión.

-¡Pinkie corre, ve por las demás, yo la entretendré e intentare razonar con ella!- dice Twilight algo inquieta y nerviosa.

-pe… pero- dice Pinkie algo temerosa.

-¡yo estaré bien, ve rápido!- dice Twilight ya algo desesperada.

-¡ten cuidado!- dice Pinkie mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo.

-¡TRIXIE POR FAVOR DETENTE!- Grita Twilight y crea un escudo sobre ella para protegerse de un segundo relámpago que Trixie le dispara.

- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡SABÍA QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO TE DARÍAS CUENTA DE QUE YO SIEMPRE HE SIDO SUPERIOR A TI! ¡YO, LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE ES SUPERIOR EN TODO SENTIDO A LA DÉBIL PRINCESA TWILIGHT SPARKLE!- alardea Trixie.

-si… tu eres superior a mí en todo sentido, pero por favor deja ese báculo- suplica Twilight.

-oh, eso te gustaría verdad- dice Trixie.

-¡no! ¡No entiendes… esto es serio, no te has dado cuenta, solo mira el báculo, de el proviene un poder maligno muy fuerte, uno que nunca antes había sentido!- dice Twilight intentando razonar con ella, pero Trixie parecía no escucharla.

-no seas cobarde, sal de ese escudo, para que podamos tener el duelo de magia que debimos tener desde el día que nos conocimos ¡desde el día que me humillaste!- dice Trixie con un tono de cólera en su voz.

-¡No! No voy a pelear con tigo- Insiste Twilight.

-entonces, no te dejare opción- dice Trixie con un tono inexpresivo y concentra una bola de energía electrica sobre el báculo, una serie de chispas y pequeños relámpagos brotan de esta mientras crece más y más, y luego se comprime tomando el tamaño de una bola de golf.

-veamos si puedes resistir esto princesa de la amistad- dice Trixie y dispara la bola con fuerza contra el escudo que protegía a Twilight, este explota en mil pedazos, y Twilight es disparada contra el castillo, estrellándose fuertemente.

Twilight se levanta con algo de dificultad y un poco adolorida de entre los escombros de entrada del castillo.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- dice Twilight mientras se levantaba, de repente uno de los muros del castillo es derrumbado y por el agujero entra una esfera de viento, dentro de esta se encontraba Trixie volando como cohete.

-¡SI NO PELEAS TE MATARE, NO ME IMPORTA!- dice Trixie y dispara otro rayo contra Twilight, esta emprende el vuelo apenas a tiempo para esquivar el último ataque de Trixie, y emprende la retirada para perderla entre los pasillos, pero era inútil, Trixie derrumbaba todo a su paso, nada la podía parar.

-¡NO HULLAS COBARDE Y ENFRENTÉMONOS CARA A CARA!- dice Trixie entre dientes, mientras seguía a Twilight por los pasillos.

-¡si continuo aquí ella derrumbara todo el castillo, tengo que salir de aquí o las dos moriremos aplastadas!- piensa Twilight mientras esquivaba un ataque más de relámpago, entre la persecución Trixie provoca que una de las torres del castillo caiga sobre ella.

-¡TRIXIE TEN CUIDADO!- grita Twilight y con eso ella logra percatarse de esto a tiempo y se cubre de un escudo hecho de relámpago el cual explota y repele todos los escombros que estaban cercas de ella.

-YA ENTIENDO, SABES QUE NO PUEDES GANARME E INTENTAS QUE YO ME DESTRUYA CON MI PROPIO PODER, PUES DÉJAME DECIRTE QUE LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE NO CAERÁ EN ESTOS TRUCOS TAN BARATOS Y VIEJOS- dice Trixie.

-aunque no es mala idea, sé que si lo intento de esa forma saldrías muy lastimada- piensa Twilight. Trixie dispara una ventisca helada que golpea fuertemente a Twilight sacándola del castillo y haciendo que caiga en unos matorrales, esta se levanta inmediatamente, y en eso se da cuenta de que empieza a llover fuertemente y una espesa niebla empieza a obstruirle toda la visibilidad

-jejeje, no puedes verme verdad, pero yo a ti si- dice Trixie. Twilight mira en todas direcciones, no logra distinguir nada.

-¡Tengo que elebarme y salir de esta bruma!- dice Twilight y se levanta, preparándose para bolar, ella emprende el vuelo, pero a los 2 metros de altura choca con algo.

-creo que chocaste con un árbol, intenta otra vez- dice Trixie burlonamente. Twilight lo intenta otra vez, pero al poco tiempo choca con otro árbol, lo intenta tres veces más y de igual manera choca y se estrella.

-jeje, okey, prepárate que voy a atacarte- dice Trixie burlonamente y de repente un rayo eléctrico estuvo a centímetros de impactar contra Twilight.

-Ups, creo que falle- dice Trixie con un fingido tono de sorpresa, un segundo rayo es disparado y este Twilight apenas logra esquivarlo dado a que noto el resplandor donde este provino, de igual forma esquiva un tercer, cuarto y quinto rayo, dado a la espesa niebla que la rodeaba no podía distinguir nada excepto los leves resplandores que se daban a la hora que la atacaban, en eso se da cuenta.

- creo que ya sé cómo vencerla, tendré que esperar a que ella me vuelva a atacar- piensa Twilight.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te cansaste? Por fin la gran y poderosa Trixie esta cumpliendo su sueño más profundo y anhelado, poner en ridículo a Twilight Sparkle, después de este día todo el mundo reconocerá a la gran y poderosa Trixie como la poni más grande y poderosa de todos los tiempos, jajaja - dice Trixie burlonamente.

-Vamos, atácame ahora, estoy preparada- piensa Twilight, esperando algo impaciente y nerviosa un nuevo ataque de Trixie.

-Jajaja, perfecto, por fin el día con el que soñé desde que me pusiste en ridículo, ¡por fin ha llegado!- dice Trixie.

-Ya, vamos ¿qué esperas?- piensa Twilight ya muy impaciente.

-prepárate, a morir, Twilight Sparkle- dice Trixie preparando un rayo para acabar con ella, en eso Twilight logra ubicar su ubicación y dispara un rayo lo más rápido que puede contra ese resplandor entre la niebla, se genera una explosión y la niebla se desvanece de golpe.

-¡lo logre!- dice Twilight y da un suspiro- ¡hay no! ¡Trixie!- dice y corre en dirección a donde se generó la explosión, ella llega pronto a un cráter, pero no encuentra rastro de Trixie, Twilight mira confundida en todas direcciones sin encontrar rastro del cuerpo de Trixie.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice Twilight confundida.

-¿buscabas a alguien?- se empieza a escuchar detrás de Twilight, esta voltea y lo que ve es a Trixie ilesa.

-¡¿pero cómo?!- dice Twilight atónita y asustada.

-¿creíste que esa nube de tormenta era yo?- dice Trixie con un fingido tono de sorpresa.

-¿nube de tormenta?- dice Twilight asustada.

-si- dice Trixie y con un movimiento de su báculo crea una segunda nube negra de tormenta- jejeje, si hubiera recibido ese ataque directamente quizás ya no estaría aquí, ¡esto me lo deja claro! ¡Mereces ser eliminada por mí!- dice Trixie con un tono severo.

-Trixie por favor, esto no tiene que ser así, detente- dice Twilight.

-yo creo que no- dice Trixie y dispara un rayo contra Twilight, esta última responde con otro para defenderse, y lucha por mantener su rayo a la altura de el de Trixie.

-te noto cansada, en verdad que fraude resultaste ser- dice Trixie con decepción.

-¡¿fraude?! ¡No soy yo la que usa un elemento externo! O que ¡me vas a decir que no estas usando ese báculo mágico contra mí!- dice Twilight ya molesta y aumenta la intensidad del poder de su rayo, cuando nota que Trixie estaba distraída por las palabras que le dijo, dándole por fin un fuerte golpe y haciendo que ella retroceda y caiga al suelo.

-ese ataque, estuvo maso menos decente- dice Trixie mientras se levantaba, y escupía un poco de sangre- ¡me hiciste sangrar! Oh ¡voy a acerté sufrir lentamente antes de dar fin con tu vida!- dice Trixie ya un poco más molesta.

-de acuerdo ¡quieres pelear, pelearemos entonces, pero dejaras ese báculo!- dice Twilight seriamente.

-Jajaja, no, nunca dejare este báculo- dice Teixie.

-Entonces no estarías peleando con honor, que propósito tiene ganarme si lo haces con ayuda de un báculo mágico- dice Twilight, intentando persuadir a Trixie para que deje el báculo así como la engaño la última vez para que se quitara el collar de alicornio.

-oh, sé que intentas, no lograras que me separe de mi precioso- dice Trixie.

-¿precioso?- dice Twilight.

-además, si peleara sin él, la pelea seguiría siendo injustas porque… ¡TÚ ERES UNA ALICORNIO!- grita Trixie y dispara una potente ventisca que eleva involuntariamente a Twilight, provocando que la pelea se lleve en el aire.

- POR AÑOS, TRIXIE FUE LA PONI MAS RECONOCIDA, QUERIDA Y RESPETADA. ME CRIE EN UNA FAMILIA HUMILDE, SIN NADA MÁS QUE UN TECHO DONDE DORMIR, NO TENÍAMOS JUGUETES, APENAS TENÍAMOS PARA LA COMIDA, SOLO PODÍA ENTRETENERME CON MIS HECHIZOS, Y ME PROMETÍ QUE ALGÚN DÍA, SERÍA MEJOR QUE TODOS ESOS PONIS QUE ME MOLESTABAN, QUE SERÍA LA MEJOR, Y QUE NUNCA MÁS SUFRIRÍA EL ABUSO DE LOS DEMÁS, QUE TODOS ME AMARÍAN, Y ESTUVE CERCA DE OBTENERLO, CON EL TIEMPO Y ESFUERZO LOGRE SER UNA DE LAS UNICORNIOS MÁS AMADAS, A CADA PUEBLO QUE IBA, TODOS QUEDABAN ENCANTADOS CON MIS HABILIDADES MÁGICAS, SENTÍA QUE FALTABA MUY POCO PARA ALCANZAR MI META, PERO LUEGO LLEGASTE Y LO ARRUINASTE TODO- dice Trixie y dispara un potente rayo contra Twilight, esta última apenas logra protegerse con un nuevo escudo, el cual apenas reciste el ataque eléctrico de Trixie, pero Trixie dispara un nuevo rayo que logra destruir el escudo de Twilight, esta última ya rendida y agotada cae al bosque, pero antes de llegar al suelo, igual de veloz que un rayo llega Rainbow Dash, evitando que se estrelle contra el suelo, salvándola del fuerte impacto.

-Ra… Rainbow- dice Twilight con dificultad.

-tranquila, tus amigas están aquí- dice Rainbow Dash, Twilight voltea al suelo y be al resto de sus amigas y a su hermano en el suelo, Rainbow las lleva con ellas.

-¿dulzura estas bien?- pregunta Appel Jack un tanto preocupada.

-váyanse… Trixie está…- dice Twilight con dificultad pero es interrumpida por Trixie quien se pone frente a ellos.

-Valla, valla, pero que tenemos aquí, las sombras y el guarda espaldas de Twilight- dice Trixie.

-Trixie esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, pagaras por lo que le hiciste a nuestra amiga- dice Rainbow Dash molesta.

-¡No! ¡Ustedes pagaran por arruinar mi vida!- dice Trixie furiosa y se prepara para disparar un rayo desde su báculo.


	4. Chapter 4

Las reliquias de los astrales.

Capítulo 4, el verdadero poder.

-bien, bien ¿pero que tenemos aquí? las princesas de la amistada y el principito del imperio de cristal, creo que llegó el momento de que la gran y poderosa Trixie se "rinda" "se ve que estoy en desventaja"- dice con un fingido tono de sumisión.

-¡así es Trixie, no tienes oportunidad!- dice Rainbow Dash con autoridad. Trixie empieza a llorar y luego sus llantos se convierten en risas, empezando a reír a fuertes carcajadas que incomodaban y asustaban a las portadoras.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- dice Appel Jack extrañada.

-se volvió loca, acaba de perder en definitiva el juicio- dice Rainbow Dash con un tono inexpresivo.

-me da mucho miedo esa risa- dice Fluttershy titilando del miedo.

-a mí también- dice Pinkie Pie y entre Fluttershy y ella se abrazan fuertemente por el miedo.

- no teman chicas, ella no podrá contra nuestro poder- dice Appel Jack.

-ha, bubu, que risa me dan, ustedes creen poder contra mí ¡LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE!- dice Trixie y se escuchan unos relámpagos atronadores.

-¡deja de alardear!- dice Rainbow Dash algo irritada e intenta volar contra Trixie para darle su merecido ella misma pero Appel Jack la detiene de la cola.

-¡quieta niña!- dice Appel Jack entre dientes.

-¡LLEGÓ SU HORA PRINCESAS DE LA AMISTAD!- dice Trixie al mismo tiempo que de su báculo dispar aun poderoso relámpago contra las portadoras de la armonía, pero Shining crea un escudo para protegerlas del ataque, es aquí en donde el siente el gran poder que tiene.

-¡será mejor que no nos tomemos esto a la ligera ese ataque en verdad que fue muy fuerte!- dice Shining.

-y eso que lo dispare sin fuerza para que pudieran esquivarlo o bloquearlo de alguna forma jajaja- alardea Trixie.

-¡GRRRRR YA ME TIENE HARTA!- dice Rainbow Dash, Trixie dispara un segundo rayo contra ellas, pero el escudo de Shining continua protegiéndolas, sin embargo se ve que este no podrá resistir muchos ataques así ya que el escudo se empezó a agrietar con el segundo ataque de Trixie.

-¡tenemos que sacar a Twilight de aquí, esta lastimada!- dice Fluttershy quien revisaba sus heridas.

-¡No! Chicas, me encuentro bien, además, no podemos dejar esto así, es muy probable que nos siga a donde vallamos y no podemos poner a Ponyville en peligro- dice Twilight mientras se levantaba.

-En ese caso…- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si- responde Twilight y asiente con la cabeza.

-pero hermana… ¿crees aun tener las energías para usarlo?- dice Shining un tanto preocupado por la condición de su hermana menor.

-Si, chicas prepárense, usaremos el poder de nuestros elementos contra ella- dice Twilight con autoridad y todas asienten.

Un fuerte y potente brillo de arcoíris brota del escudo, Trixie por un instante detiene su ataque al ver el brillo, el escudo de Shining es retirado, un fuerte brillo ilumina todo dejando a Trixie por un instante ciega, cuando el brillo se desvanece Trixie queda perpleja al ver a las portadoras transformadas.

-¡Bien Trixie ahora qué opinas de nosotras!- dice Rainbow Dash con orgullo de su apariencia.

-que se ven ridículas- dice Trixie muy inexpresiva.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!- dice Rainbow Dash irritada.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarnos?! ¡No ves que somos hermosas en especial yo que soy mucho más hermosa que antes!- dice Rarity molesta.

-…. Quieren que les responda o mejor me muestran que poderes tienen con esa apariencia de muñecas baratas y mal hechas de fábrica- dice Trixie inexpresivamente.

-¡pero que grosera!- dice Rarity molesta.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas- dice Trixie mientras se encontraba recostada sobre una nube, este último acto de Trixie molesto bastante a las portadoras, y no dudaron en prepararse para atacarla con su ataque definitivo. El rayo de arcoíris es disparado pero segundos antes de que este impacte contra Trixie esta los esquiva sin problemas, es envuelta en una burbuja de viento y observa a las portadoras.

-déjenme ver si entiendo, ustedes con esas transformaciones ridículas alcanzaron un poder sorprendente, pero solo pueden usarlos juntas, y solo tienen ese único ataque, que o me petrifica, o purifica mi alma, pero que patético- dice Trixie y dispara un relámpago contra las portadoras, pero el poder de los elementos en ellas las protegen.

-Interesante, pueden resistir sin problemas ese simple ataque, jeje, creo que por fin sabré hasta que limites tiene el inmenso poder de mi precioso- dice Trixie refiriéndose al báculo que sostenía, un potente brillo rojizo aun más intenso brota del báculo, una tormenta cubre todo el terreno, una serie de relámpagos es disparado, y una fuerte ventisca golpea a las yeguas transformadas.

-Eres una desgraciada- dice Rainbow entre dientes.

-¡sus poderes sobre el clima son muy grandes!- dice Fluttershy con temor.

-AHORA ESTÁN CONSIENTES A LO QUE SE ENFRENTAN, SUS ELEMENTOS SON BASURAS CONTRA MÍ- dice Trixie con un tono demoniaco que hizo eco.

-Chicas no le hagan caso, si fuera tan poderosa como dice no habría esquivado nuestro ataque inicial- dice Twilight.

-tienes razón, solo necesitamos darle esta vez- dice Rainbow Dash. Las portadoras se preparan para darle un segundo ataque, pero Trixie se movía igual de rápido que un relámpago por lo que no era problema para ella esquivar sus ataques.

-¿Pero cómo le daremos si es muy rápida?- dice Appel Jack.

De repente Trixie empieza a hacer círculos con su báculo produciendo una gigantesca bola de energía eléctrica.

-Mi turno de atacar- dice Trixie y dispara la bola contra ellas, estas lo esquivan moviéndose al mismo tiempo hacia la derecha, pero en seguida se dan cuenta de que Trixie envió 2 tornados por ellas, los cuales las golpean y hace que rompan la formación desactivando la transformación, todas caen en distintos sitios alejados las unas de las otras.

-¿pero cómo…? ¿Cómo supo Trixie que solo unidas funcionaba la transformación?- pensaba Twilight desde el suelo, de repente a unos metros de donde ella aterrizo aterriza Trixie.

-Eh derrotado a las princesas de la amistad, esto lo comprueba, yo soy la más grande de todos los ponis, yo soy la gran y poderosa Trixie, jajajaja. Y ahora, llegó el momento de ejecutarte Twilight Sparkle- dice Trixie preparándose para disparar un rayo desde su báculo, el rayo es disparado pero en eso Shining se interpone recibiendo todo el golpe de lleno y siendo arrojado contra un árbol el cual se partió por el fuerte impacto.

-¡SHINING!- Grita Twilight.

-pero que idiota- dice Trixie sin inmutarse.

-¡ERES UNA MALDITA, COMO TE ATREVISTE!- Dice Twilight furiosa.

-yo no quise darle a él, era para ti, el muy idiota se interpuso- dice Trixie con indiferencia.

-Pagaras- dice Twilight con cólera.

-como sea, es tu turno- dice Trixie preparándose para disparar un segundo rayo contra ella, Twilight no hace nada por esquivarlo, y justo cuando este estaba a centímetros de ella, un poderoso escudo en forma de torbellino protege a Twilight repeliendo el ataque de Trixie.

-¿pero qué?- dice Trixie.

Twilight se levanta aun con lágrimas en sus ojos pero en su rostro se reflejaba su gran ira.

-Pagaras- dice Twilight con severidad.

-¿qué demonios te sucede?- dice Trixie ahora algo temerosa y en eso nota que la marca de Twilight empieza a brillar intensamente.

-¡AHORA MISMO TE HARE PAGAR!- dice Twilight retomando su transformación y expulsando de si un torbellino de energía que rápidamente se expande cubriendo una gran área, Trixie apenas tiene tiempo de crear un escudo para protegerse, pero este pronto empieza a ceder por los poderes de Twilight. Trixie crea un segundo escudo echo de relámpago el cual solo soporta un poco más, pero igualmente este también empieza a ceder.

-¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Dice Trixie antes de ser envuelta en el torbellino, da un fuerte grito, las nubes de tormenta se desvanecen, un potente brillo brota y cuando todo se aclara, Trixie y Twilight se encontraban tiradas en el suelo inconscientes.

Mientras tanto en el resto del bosque, dispersas se encontraban el resto de las portadoras.

-¿pero qué corrales?- dice Appel Jack mientras se dirige a dónde provino el resplandor.

-¿ganamos?- dice Rainbow Dash quien se va levantando y al igual que las demás se dirige a donde se originó ese remolino.

Todas se dirigen al sitio y encuentran a las dos yeguas inconscientes en el suelo.

-Twilight- dice Fluttershy quien iba llegando, y se dirige con Twilight para auxiliarla, Fluttershy era la más cercana por lo que fue la primera en llegar, la segunda fue Rainbow, que pese a ser una de las que termino más lejos no le tomo mucho en llegar por su velocidad, poco tiempo después llegaron las demás.

-Te encuentras bien- era lo que más le decían sus amigas preocupadas.

Cuando Twilight entra en si dice –¡Shining!- y se separa de sus amigas para intentar ir a donde él había caído, pero sus amigas la detienen.

-espera cariño aun estas muy lastimada- dice Rarity con preocupación.

-¡no, mi hermano!- dice Twilight preocupada y se suelta de sus amigas, todas le ayudan a ir a donde se encontraba Shining.

-¿Qué paso?- dice Rarity.

-¡Ella, ella, quiso matarme y Shining me salvo!- dice Twilight y empieza a llorar sobre el hombro de Rainbow Dash quien la ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, Appel Jack y Fluttershy se dirigen hacia el para revisarlo.

-¡¿Él está…?!- pregunta Twilight muy temerosa y asustada, temía lo peor.

-sigue vivo- dice Fluttershy asombrada.

-¡¿enserio?!- dice Twilight con sorpresa y esperanza.

-si pero apenas, está muy herido, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería rápido- dice Appel Jack.

-De eso me encargo yo- dice Rainbow y coloca a Shining en su espalda.

-¿crees poder cargarlo tu sola hasta el hospital?- dice Fluttershy.

-jeje, claro, ¿con quién crees que estas ablando?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-solo ten cuidado está muy delicado- dice Twilight preocupada por la condición de su hermano.

-sí, sí, las veré haya- dice Rainbow Dash y sale volando con Shining en su lomo.

-Tranquila, él se pondrá bien, es un semental muy fuerte- dice Appel Jack.

-¡chicas miren lo que encontré!- dice Pinkie Pie, todas voltean y la ben con el báculo de Trixie.

-¡PINKIE PIE DEJA ESO!- dicen todas al unísono.

-¿Qué, pero?- dice Pinkie y de repente el báculo dispar aun rayo que impacta contra un arbusto incendiándolo, todos la miran feo y pinkie suelta el báculo.

-Ups, jejeje, lo, lo ciento- dice Pinkie.

-tenemos que avisar a la princesa Celestia sobre el báculo- dice Twilight.

-¿el báculo? Pero si fue Trixie quien te ataco- dice Rarity.

-aun no estoy segura… pero creo que fue influenciada por ese báculo, no lo sé, cuando la miraba a los ojos pude notar una presencia muy diferente a la de Trixie - dice Twilight.

-¿Qué aremos con ella?- pregunta Appel Jack mientras voltea a ver a Trixie inconsciente.

-no podemos dejarla aquí, tendremos que traerla con nosotras- dice Twilight.

Mientras tanto en canterlot.

Celestia había sido llamada por los guardias, dado una anomalía en el cuarto de las reliquias, uno de los objetos (un espejo pequeño, siendo más preciso) ha causado el desmayo de varios de los guardias que se han acercado a él. El espejo no dejaba de despedir un aura roja y muy siniestra. Celestia echa un breve vistazo a la habitación y nota a al menos 7 guardias tirados en el suelo.

-¿porque ellos siguen hay tirados?- pregunta Celestia.

-¡no podemos ni entrar al cuarto, solo eso basta para quedar inconsciente, no sabemos lo que está pasando!- dice un Guardia asustado.

-¿princesa que hacemos?- pregunta otro guardia.

- si es el espejo el problema, quizás- dice Celestia y toma una cortina y usando su magia la avienta sobre el espejo para cubrirlo.

-ahora, recojan a los ponis inconscientes- ordena Celestia y los guardias obedecen.

Ya estaban por sacar al último poni inconsciente cuando de repente un rayo rojo es disparado desde el espejo y expulsa una onda de energía que atrapa a varios guardias más y a Celestia.

Celestia empieza a abrir los ojos, algo desorientada.

-¿do… dónde estoy?- se pregunta Celestia mientras se levantaba.

En eso ella nota que no se encontraba en canterlot, sino en otro castillo, que ella reconocía perfectamente.

-¡no... No puede ser!- dice Celestia y mira a su alrededor, de repente un rayo es disparado contra ella, ella cae al suelo con fuerza, ella abre los ojos y voltea para ver a su atacante, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se encontraba en el castillo donde alguna vez vivió junto a su hermana hacia mil años, y su atacante no era ni más ni menos que nightmare moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Las reliquias de los astrales.

Capítulo 5, preocupación.

Twilight y sus amigas estaban de regreso a Ponyville, para no tomar ningún riesgo Appel Jack ato a Trixie de cascos y Twilight usando las pocas energías que le quedaba disparo sobre ella un hechizo que ara a Trixie incapaz de usar magia por el momento. La unicornio azul aún se encontraba inconsciente, pero no tomarían riesgos después de lo que había pasado. Dado a que Twilight aún se encontraba algo cansada y lastimada Appel Jack le ayudaba a caminar.

-¿por qué tenemos que traerla con nosotras? ¿No podemos dejarla en el bosque?- dice Rarity, quien con ayuda de Pinkie Pie estaban cargando a la inconsciente Trixie.

-ya te he dicho que no, si la dejamos en el bosque ella escapara y necesitamos interrogarla- dice Twilight algo exhausta, aun se encontraba algo cansada por su anterior encuentro.

-¿para qué?- dice Rarity.

-para que nos diga de donde saco este báculo- dice Twilight mientras miraba el báculo que Trixie tenía. Twilight empezó a notar barias inscripciones talladas en la reliquia.

-¿pasa algo dulzura?- dice Appel Jack.

-las marcas…. Me pareció haberlas visto antes- dice Twilight muy pensativa.

-enserio…. ¿Dónde crees haberlas visto?- dice Appel Jack.

-no lo recuerdo….- dice Twilight.

-¡quizás en un libro! ¡Tú tienes muchos libros!- dice Pinkie Pie muy alegre.

-es una lástima que perdí la mayor parte de mi colección cuando ese demonio hizo estallar mi casa- dice Twilight.

-quizás en la biblioteca de canterlot- dice Pinkie.

-si… tienes razón- dice Twilight algo distraída.

-¿te pasa algo? ¿Quieres detenerte a descansar?- dice Appel Jack algo preocupada.

-no…. Solo estoy preocupada por mi hermano- dice Twilight algo triste.

-tranquila…. Rainbow ya debió a ver llegado con él al hospital- dice Appel Jack.

-¡si ella es la Pegaso más velos de todos los ponis!- dice Pinkie Pie.

-tu hermano es un semental muy fuerte, de seguro pronto se repondrá- dice Rarity.

-el recibió un golpe muy duro…. ¡¿Qué pasara si….?!- dice Twilight preocupada.

-tranquila, no te preocupes, pronto llegaremos- dice Appel Jack.

-quisiera estar con el…- dice Twilight muy preocupada.

-bueno…. Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, ¿creen poder con Trixie? me adelantare con Twilight para llegar pronto al hospital- dice Appel Jack.

-¡claro!-dice Pinkie.

-em… yo… yo…. Em….- dice Fluttershy con timidez y un poco de miedo a quedarse ellas solas con Trixie.

-bueno Em…. Está bien vallan ustedes- dice Rarity.

-no… estoy bien….- dice Twilight.

-¿no dijiste hace un momento que querías estar con él? Vamos súbete a mi espalda y te llevare en seguida- dice Appel Jack.

-pero….- dice Twilight.

-ve, nosotras estaremos bien- dice Rarity.

-pero… Trixie…. Ella- dice Twilight.

-ella esta inconsciente y tú te llevaras su báculo, adelante, nosotras las alcanzaremos- dice Rarity.

-okei…. Gracias amigas- dice Twilight.

Appel Jack se lleva a Twilight cabalgando en su espalda, para llegar lo más pronto posible al hospital de Ponyville. Una vez hay Twilight fue con una de las secretarias y pregunto muy angustiada por su hermano.

-tranquila dulzura- dice Appel Jack.

-¡Como quieres que me calme!- dice Twilight.

-hey chicas- se empieza a escuchar, todas voltean y ven a Rainbow Dash llegando por uno de los pasillos.

-¡Rainbow! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!- dice Twilight angustiada.

-él está en el salón 13b del tercer piso- responde Rainbow, Twilight al escuchar esto sale corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué no se suponía que ella también estaba gravemente lastimada?- dice Rainbow Dash algo extrañada.

-esta tan preocupada por su hermano que se le olvido- dice Appel Jack mientras se estira y un tronido suena de su espalda.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-mi espalda, es que la cargue todo el camino corriendo lo más rápido que pude- dice Appel Jack.

-jejeje, ya estas vieja Appel Jack- dice Rainbow Dash burlonamente.

-si como digas, recuerda que solo soy como 2 años mayor que tu- dice Appel Jack.

-si como sea, anciana, jajajaja- dice Rainbow Dash burlonamente.

-Sí, sí, sigo siendo mejor deportista que tu- dice Appel Jack.

-¡no es verdad!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-sí, jeje, como digas- dice Appel Jack.

-¿hoye donde esta pinkie pie, Rarity y Fluttershy?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-dado a que a Twilight ya no podía esperar más, las dejamos, y yo me vine corriendo con ella en mi espalda para llegar más pronto, supongo que ellas llegaran en un par de horas tomando en cuenta la distancia y que están cargando a Trixie- dice Appel Jack.

- entiendo- dice Rainbow Dash.

-hoye ¿y ya le avisaste a Cadance y Spike sobre lo que paso?- dice Appel Jack.

-pero claro que….- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no lo hiciste verdad- dice Appel Jack con un tono inexpresivo.

-en un momento vuelvo- dice Rainbow Dash y sale volando a toda velocidad.

Una vez que Rainbow Dash se retiró para avisarles a los demás sobre la condición de Shining y Twilight, Appel Jack se dirigió a la habitación de Shining para ver como seguía. Dentro de esta se encontraba Twilight llorando por la condición de su hermano.

-¿Cómo sigue?- dice Appel Jack.

-¡no lo sé! ¡El medico salió! Pero… pero… ¡solo míralo!- dice Twilight.

-tranquila… solo está durmiendo- dice Appel Jack mientras ponía su casco sobre el hombro de ella.

-¡debí haberla derrotado desde antes! ¡En lugar de intentar razonar con ella! ¡Debí!...- dice Twilight.

-hiciste lo que creíste correcto, y al final la derrotaste tu sola- dice Appel Jack.

-si…. Pero… pero….- dice Twilight entre lágrimas.

-tú la derrotaste, tu sola, y sin ayuda de nosotras ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- dice Appel Jack.

-no… no lo sé… estaba demasiado furiosa, que de alguna forma active algo, pero no sé qué fue- dice Twilight pensativa, e intentaba recordar aquel suceso de cuando derroto a Trixie, pero este era muy borroso y fugas.

-entiendo…. Siempre supimos que eras más grande y poderosa de lo que aparentabas, incluso desde antes de que te convirtieras en alicornio- dice Appel Jack.

-Enserio…. Ustedes….- dice Twilight.

-si amiga, es la honesta verdad, desde que te conocimos lo supimos- dice Appel Jack, y Twilight le sonríe con una expresión más calmada.

-como me gustaría hacer algo, no sé, usar mi poder, o no sé, hacer algo para ayudar a mi hermano a mejorarse- dice Twilight mientras miraba a su hermano con tristeza, este estaba conectado a varios aparatos que lo estabilizaban e indicaban como se encontraba.

-estoy segura que pronto serás capaz de hacer hechizos poderosos, que hasta incluso podrás curarlo tú misma usando solo tu poder- dice Appel Jack.

-¡Hechizos de curación….! son muy complicados de hacer, yo hasta la fecha no he podido realizar alguno, aunque, ¡estoy segura que si estudio un poco más, quizás pronto podría realizarlos! ¡Si logro dominar aunque sea uno solo de esos hechizos! ¡Podre ser capaz de curar a Shining yo misma!- dice Twilight motivada.

-es estupendo pero…. ¿Dónde tienes esos libros?- dice Appel Jack.

-dado a que son cosas más avanzadas, lo más probable es que estén en la biblioteca de canterlot o quizás el imperio de Cristal- dice Twilight.

-me parece bien- dice Appel Jack.

-no será problema solo tengo que ir a canterlot y estudiar un poco más esos hechizos- dice Twilight.

-Twi… Twi… - se empieza a escuchar un quejido leve. Ambas yeguas voltean y se sorprenden al ver a Shining Armor despierto, aunque aún débil.

-¡Shining!- dice Twilight y corre hasta él y lo abrasa fuertemente, para lo que el da un quejido de dolor.

-lo… lo siento…. No quería lastimarte- dice Twilight apenada.

-no…. No importa- dice Shining con algo de dificultad.

-los dejare solos- dice Appel Jack y se retira del cuarto.

-¡lo siento hermano, debí ser más fuerte, debí actuar antes!- dice Twilight muy apenada y triste, dado a que se sentía responsable por el estado de su hermano.

-no…. No te preocupes por mí…. Lo importante es que no te paso nada a ti- dice Shining.

-¡pero Shining solo mírate….! ¡Por mi culpa estas así!- dice Twilight.

-no importa, es solo el precio que debo de pagar por proteger a mi hermanita…. y lo volvería a hacer- dice Shining.

-¡Shining!- dice Twilight entre lágrimas y lo abrasa.

Mientras tanto Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie se encontraban a medio camino, aun cargando a la Inconsciente Trixie.

-¿y terminaron la decoración?- dice Pinkie.

-¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres Pinkie?- dice Rarity.

-¡si! ¡la decoración para la fiesta sorpresa de Twilight!- dice Pinkie.

-Pinkie…. Creo que no abra fiesta- dice Fluttershy.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PORQUEEEEEE?!- Dice Pinkie.

-¡no viste lo que acabo de pasar!- dice Rarity indignada.

-no has oído el dicho que una risa es la mejor medicina- dice Pinkie.

-no creo que esto nos sirva esta ves- dice Rarity.

-¿Por qué no? ¡OH YA SEEEEEE! ARE UNA SÚPER MEGA FIESTA DONDE FESTEJAREMOS EL QUE TODAS SOBREVIVIMOS A ESTA PELEA- dice Pinkie.

-eso no suena muy bien Pinkie- dice Fluttershy.

-¿Tú crees? Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm pero aun así tenemos que hacerle su fiesta de cumpleaños a Twilight- dice Pinkie.

-no creo que ella quiera una fiesta después de lo que paso Pinkie- dice Rarity.

-¿Cómo crees? Si a todos nos gustan las fiestas, ¡y aún más las sorpresas!- dice Pinkie.

-si como digas- dice Rarity.

-mmmmmm, ¡ya se organizare una nueva fiesta cuando Shining se recupere! ¡Y al mismo tiempo festejaremos el cumpleaños de Twilight! ¡Así tendremos doble fiesta! ¡UNA DOBLE FIESTA DOBLEMENTE DIVERTIDA!- dice Pinkie y se emociona.

-¿Una fiesta doble y doblemente…?- dice Fluttershy.

-¿eso acaso tiene sentido?- dice Rarity.

- SISISISISISISISI- dice Pinkie saltando de la alegría y la emoción - ¡UNA FIESTA DOBLE! ¿Debería invitar al doble de invitados? ¿Quizás también debamos hacer un pastel el doble de grande? ¡Oh! ¡ESO SÍ SERÍA GENIAL! ¡¿Te imaginas un pastel del tamaño de una casa?! ¡De solo pensarlo se me hace un mar de baba!, ¡esta será la mejor fiesta de todas! ¡Con el doble de globos! ¡El doble de serpentinas! ¡EL DOBLE DE COMIDA Y GOLOSINAS! ¡Con juegos el doblemente divertidos! ¿Cuándo crees que se mejore Shining? ¡Hay ya no puedo esperar! ¡Esta será la mejor fiesta de todas!- dice Pinkie pie muy alegre.

-ahora que lo pienso…. Fue mala idea quedarme otra vez sola con Pinkie- piensa Rarity, mientras a su vez recordaba esa ves que ella y Pinkie se quedaron solas en medio del desierto.

-Rarity…. ¡Rarity!- dice Pinkie.

Si, si, si te estoy escuchando, una fiesta doble y el doble de divertida aja- dice Rarity con inexpresividad.

-¡Trixie está despertando!- dice Fluttershy con temor y se aferra fuertemente a Pinkie, quien hace lo mismo.

Rarity baja a Trixie y la mira, notando como esta poco a poco va recobrando el conocimiento.

-¿Qué… que me paso?- dice Trixie. De repente Rarity le da una patada en la cara dejándola inconsciente nuevamente, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se quedan viendo asombradas a Rarity.

-si preguntan ella intento escapar- dice Rarity y ambas yeguas asienten con la cabeza, aun sorprendidas por la forma de actuar de Rarity.

-¡bien! ¿Creo que es su turno de cargarla no creen?- dice Rarity, para lo que Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie toman a la nuevamente inconsciente Trixie y entre ambas la cargan de regreso a Ponyville.

-¡bien chicas démonos prisa que no quiero estar a la mitad del bosque cuando oscurezca y salgan los monstruos¡- dice Rarity para lo que Pinkie y Fluttershy al escuchar esas palabras aceleran el paso, llegando en menos tiempo de lo esperado a Ponyville.

Cuando ellas llegan tanto Fluttershy como Pinkie Pie se encontraban exhaustas por cargar el resto del camino a Trixie, pero se sentían seguras dado a que salieron pronto del bosque.

-sabía que si les daba una buena motivación saldríamos del bosque en un parpadeo- piensa Rarity mientras mira a las exhaustas Pinkie Y Fluttershy.

Más tarde todas se encontraban reunidas en el hospital de Ponyville, Shining fue programado a varios exámenes para asegurarse que el relámpago que le fue disparado no haya dañado gravemente alguno de sus órganos vitales, mientras tanto Twilight y sus amigas esperaban los resultados en la sala de espera del hospital.

Twilight estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, al igual que Cadance por su esposo, cuando ella llego ya habían llevado a Shining a los exámenes por lo que no pudo verlo cuando llego.

Se hacía tarde, todas esperaban con impaciencia la salida del médico pero estos se demoraban.

Finalmente el medico salió para darles los resultados.

-¿Cómo sigue?- dice Twilight y Cadance casi al mismo tiempo.

-el príncipe está en un estado muy decadente, se rompió barias costillas cuando recibió el impacto, y tiene barias hemorragias internas, de puro milagro sus órganos no terminaron rostizados cuando recibió el impacto del relampago- dice el médico.

-¡¿cómo sigue… se recuperara?!- dice Cadance angustiada.

-con una cirugía, terapia y reposo, se recuperara en algunos meces- dice el médico para lo que todas las yeguas dan un suspiro de alivio.

-SE LOS DIJE FIESTAAAAA – grita Pinkie Pie.

-¡no Pinkie aún no!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-Pero si él dijo- dice Pinkie Pie.

-lo que Rainbow quiere decir es que… aun no es el momento para una fiesta, pero cuando Shining sea dado de alta, creo que una fiesta no estaría mal- dice Twilight.

-oki doki loki- dice Pinkie Pie.

De repente Spike escupe un pergamino entre un eructo de fuego.

-¿una carta de la princesa Celestia?- dice Twilight mientras toma el pergamino y lo lee. Una vez que termina Twilight da una expresión de asombro y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? Dice Appel Jack.

-¡esta es una carta de la princesa Luna dice que… ¡ dice que necesita nuestra ayuda ¡la princesa Celestia entro en coma, al entrar en contacto con un espejo Mágico que esta fuera de control en Canterlot!- dice Twilight.


	6. Chapter 6

Las reliquias de los astrales.

Capítulo 6. La punta del aisberg.

Con la noticia de la princesa Celestia en coma las mane six inmediatamente tomaron el primer tren a Canterlot, llevándose consigo a Trixie como prisionera y para interrogarla más tarde en caso de que sepa algo sobre los objetos malignos, tales como el báculo tormenta o el espejo que provoco que Celestia y varios guardias entren en coma.

Trixie fue encadenada de pies a cabeza, y encerrada en una jaula como si se tratara de una bestia peligrosa, está aún estaba noqueada por el fuerte golpe que Rarity le dio en la cabeza por lo que cuando despertó esta se encontraba en un vagón especial, tipo calabozo. Al principio estaba muy confundida y desorientada del todo, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo ella iba recobrando el conocimiento y la visibilidad, cuando ya pudo ordenar su mente y darse cuenta de su situación, esta se alteró al verse encadenada de cascos a cabeza, siendo incapaz de moverse, ella intenta hacer magia, pero le era imposible, por más que se esforzara solo obtenía un fuerte dolor en su cuerno.

-¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?! ¡No debería estar aquí!- dice Trixie alterada- ¡SÁQUENME! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡YO NO HICE NADA!-

-¡sierra la boca! ¡Oh te pondremos un bozal!- se escucha al otro lado de la puerta del vagón donde se encontraba, era uno de los guardias que resguardaban la puerta.

-por…. Por favor…. De… debe haber un error…. Yo…. Yo no hice nada….- dice Trixie con un nudo a la garganta.

-¡silencio!- dice uno de los guardias a través de la puerta.

-"no hiciste nada" solo intentaste acecinar a la princesa Twilight y a las demás portadoras y casi matas a nuestro capitán- dice otro.

-yo… ¿qué?... yo no…. – dice Trixie algo confundida, de repente un recuerdo fugas pasa por su mente, uno de ella sosteniendo el báculo tormenta y atacando a Twilight con el- oh…. ¿quizás sí?- dice Trixie confundida y dejándose caer al suelo muy pensativa y con fundida.

Mientras tanto en otro vagón del mismo tren.

-¿están seguras que tenemos que traerla?- dice Rarity.

-tenemos que interrogarla- dice Applejack.

-pero…. ¿Tenía que estar en el mismo tren que nosotras?- dice Rarity.

-no te preocupes ella está bien encadenada- dice Rainbow Dash.

-creo que Cadance exagero bastante con el como la encadenaron ¿no creen? Le pusimos un hechizo con el cual ella no podrá hacer magia…. Creo que con eso habría bastado- dice Twilight.

-no lo creo…. Por ella Shining está hospitalizado de gravedad en el hospital de Ponyville- dice Applejack.

-pero Twilight ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¡Ella intento matarte y casi mata a tu hermano!- dice Rarity algo extrañada.

-no la defiendo- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-yo también pienso que le pusieron demasiadas cadenas ¿Qué pasara si tiene ganas de ir al baño?- dice Pinkie pie.

-mmmm supongo que tendrá que aguantarse- dice Rainbow Dash.

-hay…. Son varias horas de camino…. Yo no creo poder aguantar tanto si estuviera en su lugar…. Hablando de eso…. Ahorita vengo- dice Pinkie saliendo corriendo en dirección al baño.

-oigan ¿Qué creen que le haya pasado a la princesa Celestia?- dice Fluttershy con miedo.

-no lo sé…. Pero…- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué pasa dulzura?- dice Applejack.

-lo que pasa es que….- dice Twilight algo preocupada, pero es interrumpida con el sonido de la cadena del baño activándose, Pinkie sale y va con ellas.

-ya- dice Pinkie con alivio.

-¿ya qué?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-ya fui… y ya vine- dice Pinkie.

-bueno…. ¿Y que decía exactamente la carta que te envió la princesa Luna?- dice Applejack.

-bueno…..en la carta menciono que todo se provocó a causa de un espejo mágico que de la nada se activó y se salió de control- dice Twilight.

-¿un espejo mágico?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-si….- dice Twilight.

-de donde sacaron ese espejo…- dice Applejack.

-no lo sé…. En la carta no decía mucho… solo que nos quería en Canterlot lo más pronto posible….- dice Twilight.

-crees… que ese espejo tenga algo que ver con….- dice Applejack.

-¿el báculo que tenía Trixie?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-no lo sé… pero quizás sea lo más probable…- dice Twilight.

-¿Shining estará bien….?- dice Pinkie algo preocupada.

-Spike y Cadance se quedaron con el… si pasa algo Spike nos avisara por un pergamino…- dice Twilight.

- espero que se mejore pronto…- dice Pinkie.

-si… yo también…- dice Twilight con tristeza- como me gustaría estar con el-

-tranquila…. Tu misma lo dijiste… Spike y Cadance cuidaran de el- dice Applejack.

-lo se…. Pero… en verdad…. Estoy muy preocupada por el…- dice Twilight.

-tranquila amiga… veras que al final todo saldrá bien…- dice Pinkie abrasándola, y el resto de sus amigas se incluyen en el abrazo.

-oigan…. ¿Puedo hacerte una preguntita Twilight?- dice Pinkie Pie.

-em… si…- dice Twilight.

-¿Qué es lo que paso con el báculo?- pregunta Pinkie pie un tanto curiosa.

-bueno…. El báculo está en el tren… - dice Twilight.

-¡QUEEEEE!- dicen todas al unísono.

-¡no crees que es demasiado peligroso tener el báculo y a Trixie en el mismo tren!- dice Rarity.

-¡si me parece una locura!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡tengo miedo!- dice Fluttershy escondiéndose debajo del asiento.

-quisiera verlo- dice Pinkie.

-¡estás loca!- dice Rarity.

-esa arma es demasiado peligrosa… ¡¿Cómo pudiste traerla?!- dice Applejack.

-no podía dejarla en Ponyville- dice Twilight.

-¡y por qué traer a Trixie también!- dice Rarity.

-me gustaría ver el báculo- dice Pinkie Pie.

-¡eso jamás!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡es demasiado peligroso!- dice Fluttershy titilando del miedo y tapando su cara con su larga crin, mientras se ponía en posición fetal debajo del asiento del tren.

- por primera vez concuerdo con los miedos de Fluttershy….. No es que me de miedo… pero esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa…- dice Rainbow Dash.

-chicas…- dice Twilight.

-¡¿por qué trajimos a ambas?!- dice Rarity.

-me gustaría ver el báculo- dice Pinkie.

-¡ya te dijimos que no!- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no creo que sea tan peligroso- dice Pinkie.

-¿Qué te olvidaste de lo que paso en el bosque Everfree?- dice Rarity.

-¡CHICAS!- dice Twilight en voz alta. Todas guardan silencio.

-primero…. Pinkie, ni tu ni nadie se acercara al báculo- dice Twilight mirando con severidad a Pinkie, esta se encoje en hombros algo apenada- segundo…. Necesitamos interrogar a Trixie y tercero…. No podemos dejar el báculo en Ponyville sin verdadera supervisión, sería irresponsable de nuestra parte dejarlo sin supervisión- dice Twilight.

-pero….- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿no crees que es demasiado peligroso tener a Trixie y al báculo en el mismo sitio?- dice Rarity.

-yo no creo que sea tan peligroso- dice Pinkie.

-¡que no te acercaras al báculo!- dice Rainbow Dash con severidad.

-por el báculo y Trixie no se preocupen, por órdenes de Cadance… antes de partir ella ordeno que aparte del hechizo de bloqueo que le impedirá usar magia a Trixie…. También la encadenaran totalmente…. En cuanto al báculo… está en un vagón diferente, resguardado por un grupo de guardias, además… este se encuentra dentro de una caja de metal, y tiene un gran candado cuya llave, solo yo tengo- dice Twilight.

-¿y en que vagón está el báculo?- pregunta Pinkie.

-está a unos vagones más adelantes de aquí- responde Twilight.

-oki doki loki…. Bueno….em… iré al baño- dice Pinkie retrocediendo.

-¿pero si acabas de ir?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-no… no es cierto- dice Pinkie Pie algo nerviosa.

-bueno ve… pero… Además del candado… la caja también tiene un hechizo que yo misma puse para que nadie más pueda abrirla aun si logran romper el candado- dice Twilight.

-em…. Oki- dice Pinkie saliendo, esta entra al otro vagón, y saca una barra de metal.

-un… un hechizo…. ¡Por mil corrales!- dice Pinkie molesta y arroja el garrote.

Luego de un par de horas de camino en el tren finalmente llegan a Canterlot, las portadoras fueron recibidas por la Princesa Luna y un grupo de guardias que la resguardaban.

-Twilight…. Chicas… que bueno que vinieron- dice Luna.

-¿Cómo está la princesa Celestia?- dice Twilight preocupada.

-está en coma…. Los médicos de Canterlot ya la revisaron… físicamente está sana…. Lo que sea que tiene… está en su mente y la medicina no creo que sea capaz de curarla…. Está atrapada en su propia mente- dice Luna con pesar.

-pero…. ¿Qué es lo que paso?- dice Twilight preocupada.

-todo sucedió hace algunas horas… de la nada un espejo mágico se activó…. Todos los que se le acercaban caían en coma casi instantáneamente- dice Luna.

-¿un espejo que deja a los ponis en coma?- dice Applejack extrañada.

-¿estarán bajo una especie de hechizo?- dice Fluttershy.

-¡una vez yo soñé con eso!- dice Pinkie alegremente.

-¿y que paso?- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¡fui enviada a un mundo de chocolate!- dice Pinkie con un mar de baba brotando de su boca.

-aja…..- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿de dónde sacaron es espejo?- pregunta Twilight.

-el espejo es una reliquia de nuestros padres…. A estado en la familia por generaciones…. Y nunca antes había demostrado tal poder- dice Luna.

-pero… sí estuvo en la familia por generaciones… ¿Por qué hasta ahora causa problemas?- dice Applejack.

-es verdad- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿Qué es lo que paso antes de que se activará? ¿Paso algo antes de que cayeran los primeros ponis?- dice Twilight.

-según testigos…. Antes de que cayeran en coma los primeros ponis, se originó un brillo rojizo de la habitación de los tesoros, de los primeros guardias que fueron a investigar… la mayoría callo casi instantáneamente… pero hubo unos que lograron escapar, y ver el espejo… según la descripción que me hicieron…. No me cabe duda… yo sé bien de que tesoro se trataba… esos símbolos escritos con oro blanco…. Solo puede ser ese espejo… cuando era niña era mi reliquia favorita por su belleza- dice Luna.

- ¡¿brillo rojizo?! ¿Símbolos de plata….?- dice Twilight con algo de preocupación y pensando en el báculo.

-si….- responde Luna.

-el báculo de Trixie también despedía un brillo rojizo…. Podrá ser….- piensa Twilight con preocupación -¿Qué clase de símbolos princesa- le dice a Luna.

-no lo sé…. Según recuerdo…. Y me describieron los pocos que lo vieron sin sucumbir al hechizo… son una especie de runas y marcas de un dialecto antiguo… quizás más antiguo que mi familia- dice Luna.

-esto no puede ser una coincidencia…. Ese báculo que traía Trixie y este espejo… no es coincidencia lo que está pasando- dice Twilight.

De repente a Luna le llama la atención que por el vagón de atrás, estaba saliendo un grupo de guardias con ni más ni menos que Trixie encadenada.

-por qué….- dice Luna extrañada.

-es una larga historia- dice Applejack.

-¡suéltenme! ¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡Twilight! ¡Diles que yo no hice nada…..!- dice Trixie mientras forcejeaba entre sus cadenas, los guardias la tenían como si se tratara de una bestia peligrosa que ellos no podían tocar y debían someter.

-qui…. Quítenle las cadenas…- dice Twilight.

-gracias- dice Trixie.

-pero princesa….- dice uno de los guardias.

-la princesa Cadance nos ordenó…- dice otro.

-lo se…. Pero esto es demasiado…. Quítenle las cadenas… pero quiero que la estén vigilando…. Aún tenemos que hacerle barias preguntas- dice Twilight intentando parecer fuerte, pero era evidente que no podía ser tan dura y firme como su cargo de princesa requeria que lo fuera.

-¿Por qué la tienen prisionera?- dice Luna confundida y aún más por como la traían los guardias.

-antes de que nos llamara… ella atento contra la vida de Twilight- dice Rainbow Dash.

-¿es eso verdad?- dice Luna.

-si- dice Twilight con inexpresividad.

-pero…. Si ella intento hacer tal cosa…. ¿porque la trajeron- dice Luna confundida, intentaba procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-ella merece un juicio justo- dice Twilight.

-eso lo entiendo pero…. ¿Por qué traerla a Canterlot?- dice Luna confundida.

-lo que pasa es que….también la trajimos por que…. Según lo que decía su carta…. Y lo que me pasó a mí…. Siento que hay una conexión con esto….- dice Twilight.

-no comprendo…- dice Luna.

-nosotras tampoco- dice Rainbow Dash.

-algo me dice que el espejo que dejo en coma a los ponis que se le acercan y el arma que uso Trixie contra mi… están más que relacionadas de lo que pensamos….- dice Twilight.

-¿pero qué relación tendrían…?- dice Applejack.

-aun no lo sé pero…. Tengo el presentimiento de que…. Esto es solo la punta del aisberg- dice Twilight con miedo.


End file.
